Deadliest Warrior: Super Soldier Edition
by batfan94
Summary: Captain America. . . . The Arbiter. . . . WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?


**I DO NOT OWN DEADLIEST WARRIOR, HALO, OR CAPTAIN AMERICA!**

_**The Arbiter**_

(Shows the Arbiter slicing through ranks of human marines with his energy sword)

_**The elite Sanghelli warrior dedicated to protecting the Covenant at all costs.**_

_**Captain America**_

(Shows Cap throwing his shield at a Hydra Soldier, knocking him to the ground.)

_**The patriotic super-soldier who defeated the deadly Hydra organization, preventing world annihilation.**_

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_**To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first-century science, we find out what would happen when the two go toe-to-toe.**_

_**No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…**_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

_**Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of doctors, scientists, and combat experts take aim to see who will win between two of the greatest super-soldiers in history.**_

Two groups of people gather in the fight club, testing their weapons on various dummies.

**The Arbiter**

**Height: 7'10**

**Weight: 300 lbs**

**Armor: Power Mesh and Bronze Plating with energy shields**

**Captain America**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 240 lbs**

**Armor: Kevlar suit**

_**Biomedical engineer, Geoff **__**Desmoulin, will help test the effectiveness of each warriors weapons.**_

_Geoff- I'm going to give my edge to the Arbiter. Energy shields, plasma weapons, and all sorts of futuristic tech that's just going to blow Cap away._

_**ER physician, Armand Dorian, will observe the gruesome effects of each weapon.**_

_Armand- This will be intense. We've got plasma burns, gunshot wounds, sword piercings, blunt force trauma. I would give my edge to Cap. He is physically built for a long, brutal fight. I have a feeling that when this gets into hand-to-hand combat, Cap's got it in the bag._

_**Wielding the weapons of Captain America, is the superhero U.S. Agent, a former rival of the Patriotic Avenger. Also providing scientific insight is fellow Avenger Tony Stark, also known as the Invincible Iron Man.**_

_Stark- Cap is the epitome of superheroes, he never gives up and will never back down from a fight._

_**The Captain America team packs a mean arsenal from the soldiers WW2 beginnings.**_

_**-The Thompson submachine gun**_

_**-The frag grenade**_

_**-The Colt M1911 pistol**_

_**-Vibranium Sheild**_

_**But the Arbiter team is convinced that their warrior will rise to the challenge. Wielding the weapons for the Arbiter is Sgt. Avery Johnson, a UNSC Marine who helped the Arbiter defeat the Brute Tartarus. Also providing insight on the religious warrior is Spartan 117, also known as the master chief.**_

_John-117- The Arbiter can match a Spartan in combat, so taking this Captain down a peg should be simple._

_**The Arbiter team carries a futuristic assortment of weaponry gleaned from ancient Forrunner technology.**_

_**-The plasma rifle**_

_**-The plasma pistol**_

_**-The plasma grenade**_

_**-The energy sword **_

_**First the experts will test the mid range weapons. The Thompson vs. the plasma rifle.**_

_Armand- While I admire the Thompson for its firepower, the plasma rifle can burn through armor with ease. Edge goes to the Plasma rifle._

_**Edge: The Arbiter**_

_**In Close range, we tested the Captain's Colt M1911 against the plasma pistol.**_

_Geoff- While the plasma pistol is destructive, the amount of time it takes to charge the shot limits it's effectiveness. Edge, the colt._

_**Edge: Captain America**_

_**In explosive weapons, the Frag grenade went up against the plasma grenade.**_

_Geoff- With a frag, your enemy can pick it back up and toss it back, but with the plasma grenade's sticky effect, that proves to be impossible._

_**Edge: The Arbiter**_

_**And in Special Weapons, The Arbiter's energy sword went up against the Vibranium Shield.**_

_Armand- The Energy sword blew me away. It cut with surgical precision through a pig carcass like butter. However, it requires an energy cell to function, which can die after a certain amount of time. The Shield does not require batteries. Edge goes to the shield_

_**Edg**__e: __**Captian America**_

_**To prevent this battle from being won by a single lucky shot, the battle will be simulated 1000 times.**_

_The Battle_

Captain America walked through the wreckage of a Hydra base, searching for stragglers. Unbeknownst to him, The Arbiter entered the building, looking for Forerunner artifacts. Turning a corner, the warriors found themselves facing each other in a ruined factory room. The Captain raised his Thompson, firing at the strange alien. The bullets caused the Arbiter's shields to plummet rapidly. Diving for cover, he drew his plasma rifle and took aim at the human. By chance, a stray bolt caught the Captain in the shoulder, knocking him back. The Arbiter discarded his rifle, pulling out his pistol and energy sword before retreating into an adjacent room. Cap tossed his gun aside, pulling out his frag grenade and vibranium shield.

The Arbiter waited behind a corner, charging his plasma pistol as he heard the human draw closer. The Captain stopped, pulled the pin, and tossed the grenade. The explosion ripped through the Arbiter's shields, dropping them to zero. Leaping from his corner, he fired a super-charged bolt of plasma at the superhero. Raising the shield, Cap deflected the bolt harmlessly to one side, and then fired a shot at the alien. A bullet caught the Arbiter in the leg, causing the warrior to drop on one knee. With a slice of his sword, the Colt pistol was cut cleanly in half. Cap quickly ducked under a swipe of the sword, ramming his shield into the Arbiter's jaw knocking the alien back. Knowing it was his last chance, the Arbiter tossed his plasma grenade, sticking to the Captain's shield. A high-pitched whine sounded and the captain, acting on pure reflex, tossed his shield like a discus at the Arbiter. The explosion kicked up a cloud of dust, obscuring the view. A pair of feet walked to the scorched but intact shield, and lifted the shield up, fitting it on his arm. Captain America looked down at his dead foe and let loose a war cry, raising his shield in triumph.

_**Winner: Captain America**_

_**Out of 1000 battles, Captain America emerged victorious with 591 kills as opposed to the Arbiter's 409. The Captains most effective weapon was his Shield.**_

_**Captain America-591**_

_**Shield- 391**_

_**Thompson- 95**_

_**Colt-87**_

_**frag grenade-18**_

_**The Arbiter-409**_

_**Plasma rifle -111**_

_**Plasma pistol- 97**_

_**Plasma Grenade-105**_

_**Energy Sword-96**_

_Geoff- While the Arbiter's weapons scored over 90 kills across the board, Cap had the advantage in close quarters combat gave him the victory._

(Shows Captain America raising his shield high)

A/N: Please try to review and check out my poll on my profile page. It will help me with the pairing in my Naruto and Zelda crossover. Thanks for reading. Sorry to all Halo fans btw.


End file.
